Artificial intelligence (AI for short) is a new technical science studying and developing theories, methods, techniques and application systems for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. The artificial intelligence is a branch of computer science, which attempts to know the essence of intelligence and to produce a new intelligent machine capable of acting in a same way as human intelligence. The researches in this field include robots, speech recognition, image recognition, natural language processing and expert systems, etc., in which one of most important aspects of AI is the speech recognition technology.
At present, in the speech recognition, speech data is sent to a speech server mainly via a plurality of Http connections, the speech server reintegrates the received speech data and then performs speech recognition.
However, the inventor finds that there are at least following problems in the related art. During performing the speech recognition via the plurality of Http connections, the speech server needs to reorder and integrate the speech data, and thus real-time upload and down sending of data cannot be realized. Moreover, each connection may additionally consume structure such as Http head, and thus the consumed traffic flow is large.